Autism, also known as autism spectrum disorder (ASD), refers to a complex neurodevelopmental disorder in which affected subjects commonly show difficulties engaging in social interactions and communication and repetitive behaviors. Autism may affect millions of people in the United States alone, and is becoming more prevalent in the population every year. Although there is no known cure, today, autism therapy ranges across a myriad of specialties including neurology, psychiatry, physical therapy, occupational therapy, behavioral therapy, and speech language pathology. Such therapeutic methods can help autistic individuals gain social and communication skills.
Virtual or augmented reality is the coordinated experience of a user in an environment manufactured by and housed in computer processors and memory, where the environment is coordinated with the user's motion and use of the senses such as sight, sound, and touch. Virtual reality systems are often used to create simulations so that a user may learn or train while being exposed to little or no physical risk.